Noche de disfraces - Shizaya
by Samh23
Summary: Kasuka hace una fiesta de disfraces, pero pocos están invitados, entre ellos nuestro amado Shizuo; pero el informante más temido de Ikebukuro hará lo que sea para entrar y hacerle la vida imposible a su monstruo favorito. Rated M por capítulos siguientes.


**NOCHE DE DISFRACES**

**Capítulo 1**

Kasuka había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños con una fiesta de disfraces en Ikebukuro, obviamente esto a Shizuo le pareció demasiado molesto, pero no importaba, iría disfrazado de bartender con el uniforme que su hermano le regaló y asunto arreglado.

Muchos estaban realmente emocionados ya que no solo era una fiesta de disfraces sino que una de las condiciones era no mostrar tu rostro por completo, la mayoría pensó en antifaces pero Celty estaba especialmente entusiasmada debido a que podía ponerse cualquiera de sus cascos nuevos recién comprados especialmente para la ocasión.

* * *

Faltaba solo un día para que fuera la fiesta y Shizuo salía del trabajo, había cobrado todas las deudas pendientes y estaba satisfecho, llegaba a casa fumando un cigarrillo preguntándose porqué todo el mundo estaba tan entusiasmado por una simple fiesta:

-Supongo que a la gente le gusta ocultarse- se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos y a punto de llegar a la puerta de su condominio sintió aquel olor insoportable: la pulga! Estaba apoyado en la pared y al parecer lo estaba esperando porque apenas logró divisarlo llegó dando saltitos para encontrarse con su enemigo.

-Shizu-chan no quieres jugar conmigo hoy? ne? ne? Estoy algo aburrido- y puso una falsa cara de tristeza.

-Fuera de mi camino! Maldita pulga! no tengo tiempo para esto.

A pesar de que decía que no le importaba un comino, quería planchar su traje para la fiesta de su hermano y buscar el antifaz que le había llegado por correo, lo cual no admitiría ante nadie, claro estaba y menos se lo diría a la pulga molesta.

Izaya abrió un poco los ojos y fingiendo que no estaba sorprendido preguntó:

- Qué puede ser más importante que yo?

Shizuo muy tranquilamente respondió: -mi hermano

Izaya casi sin mirarlo salió corriendo y Shizuo se preguntó si había estado bien decirle eso a la pulga, se dirigió hacia su apartamento esperando que el azabache no planeara algo extraño.

* * *

Izaya corrió a su oficina para averiguar qué demonios pasaba, abrió el chat y se enteró rápidamente de la fiesta de disfraces de Kasuka, pero al mismo tiempo se enteró que para entrar tenías que tener una entrada infalsificable.

-qaaarrgggh necesito una de esas entradas

Namie, lo había escuchado y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-Yo te puedo conseguir una si me dejas una semana libre

-Jajjajajaj en serio? Una semana? Sería un desperdicio, estoy segura que llegara a mis manos de todos modos

-Está bien, entonces no te daré nada.

Después de interminables horas sin siquiera acercarse a conseguir una, Izaya maldijo muchas veces y terminó aceptando, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué tenía tantas ganas de ir.

* * *

El día había llegado y todos se preparaban para la gran noche, algunos de los afortunados invitados realmente se habían esforzado en sus disfraces y se estaban preparando desde la tarde; Shizuo y Tom no habían tenido que ir a cobrar ninguna deuda porque sería muy problemático hacerlo en un día tan agitado; pero debido a esto el rubio estaba sumamente aburrido, así que decidió ir a visitar a Celty con quien siempre podía hablar…

Cuando Shinra le abrió la puerta, pudo ver las ojeras y la cara decaída del médico informal; esto porque Celty había sido invitada y él no.

-Ahora todos verán el sexy cuerpo de mi Celty y yo no estaré ahí para alejarlos de ella- decía con las manos en los ojos intentando no llorar.

-Tranquilízate, ella puede cuidarse muy bien por sí sola, si te escucha decir esas cosas te va a dar una paliza…

Celty bajó con su disfraz y se acercó a Shizuo para saludarlo.

-Qué te parece?

-No te parece demasiado?

Celty había bajado con un disfraz de astronauta, luego bajó con uno de Darth Vader y así sucesivamente cada vez que la idea era rechazada, hasta que bajó con uno de extraterrestre sexy que le quedaba muy bien y no se veía para nada exagerado, Shizuo levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y Celty subió las escaleras emocionada para darle los últimos toques.

El guardaespaldas sintió una mirada asesina en la nuca y al voltear vio los ojos ensombrecidos de Shinra.

-Cómo se te ocurre decirle que ese estaba bien?! Muestra demasiado su perfecta figura! Por eso le dije que el de astronauta era perfecto!

Pero ahora era Shinra el que sentía la mirada asesina detrás de él.

-Así que era por eso que me dijiste que ese horrible disfraz era el mejor?!, Celty formó su guadaña de sombras y se dispuso a atacar. Para evitar que hicieras polvo a su amigo Shizuo le hizo notar el tiempo a la motociclista.

-Estamos atrasados, no querrás llegar tarde verdad?, venga, vayámonos!

* * *

Al entrar a la fiesta quedaron todos impactados, es especial Tom-san que llevaba un traje de depredador, para el cual había usado sus propios dreads; era un lugar muy lujoso, parecía un castillo y estaba repleto de gente con distintos disfraces desde princesas con antifaces hasta personajes irreconocibles con grandes máscaras; claro esto debido a que no se debía mostrar el rostro como requisito para entrar.

-Iré por ponche, diviértanse!. Shizuo se retiró al área de fumadores para relajarse un rato de toda la multitud; la verdad no le gustaban tanto estas reuniones exageradas pero debía cumplir con su hermano; lo único bueno hasta ahora era la comida gratis.

Una linda sirvienta con un antifaz con blondas negras muy elegante, una falda muy corta que permitía ver algunos fustes blancos llenos de encajes y un sacudidor de polvo negro muy bonito que obviamente no era más que un adorno con el cuál no podrías limpiar nada se acercó a la puerta y se topó con la seguridad.

-Su invitación por favor señorita. Dos hombres inmensos con lentes oscuros resguardaban la puerta y verificaban que solo entraran los que estaban invitados.

-Sí, aquí tiene. El hombre cogió el pedazo de papel dorado y verificó que no era una falsificación.

-Listo ahora solo necesito su identificación para cotejarlo con la lista.

-Ah sí aquí tiene. Dijo la sirvienta muy dulcemente llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los labios.

-Correcto, bienvenida Yagiri Namie disfrute de la fiesta. Dijo el guardia sonriendo y algo sonrojado por la hermosa foto que vio en la identificación y el gesto de la chica hacia él.

-Demonios! Eso fue difícil. Dijo para sí mismo el informante, debido a que la invitación era para una mujer y luego de obtener el dato de que verificarían su identificación no le quedó de otra que de vestirse de mujer, si le hubieran hecho sacarse el antifaz estaría perdido, pero felizmente sus fácilmente manipulables humanos no le habían fallado esta vez.

-Ahora a buscar a mi adorable monstruo. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, con esa expresión que solo él sabía hacer.

* * *

**N.A. Qué tal, les gustó? lo continuo o no? pensaba hacer un hard en en baño qué dicen? coments please.**

**-Sam**


End file.
